


Excuse Me?

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam and Bobby's quickie while Dean is away does not go as planned.





	Excuse Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/gifts).



It didn't take much more than the sound of the Impala's wheels pulling out of the salvage yard's driveway onto the road to prompt Sam and Bobby to go upstairs. Dean was on a dinner run and while Sam had tried to make it as complicated a trip as possible, it wouldn't be as long as they wanted. 

In Bobby's bedroom, it was an inelegant, hurried dance of hands and mouths, sampling what they could until Sam was face down on Bobby's bed. His shirt was rucked up to his armpits and his jeans pulled down his thighs. Bobby kissed his back in what one could suppose was an apology for not taking his time as he'd like, not that Sam minded. The rush of the secret affair was more than enough foreplay for Sam. 

Their rushed coupling prompted Sam into his usual spouting of nonsensical drivel. “Yeah.” “Now!” “There!” “Harder!” 

Unfortunately, Sam's lust drunk brain decided to up his repertoire. “Oh, yeah, please, harder, Grandpa!”

All movement stopped. 

It took Sam a few beats too long register what was wrong. “Um, Bobby?” He tried looking over his shoulder, but the way he was awkwardly shoved head first into the mattress made it difficult. 

“Grandpa?” That was not Bobby's happy voice. 

Sam blinked. Had he called Bobby Grandpa? “Um, well, between Dad and Dean, calling you Daddy would be, you know, weird, so...”

Bobby wasn't just pulling away. Sam could hear him cleaning up and buckling his belt buckle. 

“Bobby?” Sam turned over, sliding off the bed in the process, to look at him.

Bobby was looking at him with that glare he reserved for when someone was being truly mind-numbingly stupid. “That's what you're going with?”

“Well...”

Bobby rolled his eyes and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really _for_ Milly (unless she wants it to be), but it is her fault. A while back, she posted something at SPN_on_Parade that had her Sam Funko calling her Bobby Funko “Grandpa” and it sparked an idea.


End file.
